


In The Meantime

by threeneedlesdeep



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Explicit Sex, M/M, Questionable Consent, Rough Sex, goddamnit bardock, mentioned bardock and bardock/k. vegeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threeneedlesdeep/pseuds/threeneedlesdeep
Summary: Vegeta (the King of all Saiyans) is desperate after his mate has been missing for a while. He gives in to his need.





	In The Meantime

He was minding his own business when it happened.

Nappa was filing his last report into the database when his skin tight armor bottoms were pulled down to his ankles and a desperate mouth slobbered over the large head of his limp cock. He jumped slightly, slamming the door to the filing cabinet shut and looking down to see his king on his knees groping his massive thighs and swallowing his hardening cock with an almost disturbing amount of zest.

"M-my lord-" he stuttered, tail fluffing around his waist. "This is-" 

"Shut your mouth!" Came the groaned reply, Nappa's half hard cock falling from his lips. "I need your services, my loyal assistant. Serve your king!"

Nappa had no choice but to moan as Vegeta's hot mouth closed around his rising erection. Large hands hovered nervously above flame like hair, almost shaking.

"Y-your mate- What will Bardock say-"

"He's been out on a mission for months." Vegeta rasped, sliding off of his cock but jerking it heavily with his hand. "My toys- I've practically destroyed them with how much I've used them. I need some real dick and I need it now."

Nappa bit his lip, unsure of how to reply. The king took this opportunity to stuff his mouth full once more of his trusted advisor's now fully erect cock. Vegeta - the King, Nappa tried to hastily correct - was practically purring with his eyes crossed as the thick meat slid farther and farther down his throat. Years of practice kept him from gagging, but it still took a little effort to get it all the way in.

Nose pressed into thick, wild pubic hair, Vegeta groaned happily as tears of ecstasy welled up in his distant sapphire eyes. His throat bulged from the sheer girth of his throbbing erection and it made Nappa's face burn. For a brief second, he wondered if they should move somewhere else.

He almost yelped as Vegeta started gently bobbing his head, easing himself into a steady rhythm that just barely gives him room to breathe. Nappa couldn't keep his eyes off of his king as his cheeks hollowed out around his girth as he sucked forcefully, pulling the swollen member back into his throat. He had to put a wobbly hand back against the wall to keep himself upright - no wonder Bardock was so protective of this beauty. The hands on his thighs squeezed gently with every slow movement upwards and released carefully with every downwards bob. Nappa couldn't get enough of watching him - every little movement was burned into his memory with a dedicated fierceness. A soft tongue brushed against one of the swollen veins bulging from his hard dick and he moaned shakily, only for teeth to graze the same place and leave him gasping. Fire coiled in his groin, cock pulsing as he prepared to fill his lord's mouth.

Just then, Vegeta pulled off of his achingly swollen erection with a low chuckle. His eyes were glazed over with lust, giving him a sultry look as he gave his now unattended cock a gentle kiss to the tip.

"Don't think I'm done with you yet. This is an opportunity I won't pass up..."

Licking his lips, he carefully crawled out from under the table and stood up. Nappa's mouth watered as he focused in on his leaking bulge and pale neck, momentarily ignoring the deep claiming mark that was forever decorating the left side of his proud neck. His fingers trembled, aching to touch, but Vegeta purred and closed those giant hands with his own.

"I want you to fuck me - come, I've already prepared myself."

Nappa's jaw almost dropped as Vegeta's eyes twinkled with mirth. Images of the king with his own fingers reaching deep into himself flashed though his mind as his hands snapped out to grab those wide, muscular hips. The king chuckled, hands trailing over his chest armor with a ghostly touch that he ached to feel. Thick thumbs snuck under Vegeta's armor bottoms and not so carefully eased them down just enough for his pretty cock to pop out and his ass to be bared. Nappa growled softly as his fingers roughly dug into those firm cheeks, making the king before him gasp softly and his tail fluff. Eager fingers pushed past them to press firmly against the sweet, tight circle of muscle that Vegeta had promised to him. One tentatively eased in, making his lord's cheeks turn red and a soft moan escape his mouth. Nappa leaned down to capture those soft lips in a surprisingly gentle kiss as he introduced another finger before moving in deep.

He could feel his moans against his lips and he grunted, his cock twitching in excitement. His fingers roughly drew in and out, savoring the feeling of muscle already slick with lube clenching around his fingers. He forcefully nibbled on Vegeta's lip, but his mouth didn't open to him - a reaction he didn't expect, but accepted. His lips pulled away, and so did his fingers, albeit slowly. His king looked already like a mess - lips lightly swollen, eyes dazed, cheeks red - and it spurred him to flip him over and press him against the table.

Vegeta blinked before purring, not entirely surprised. He rolled his hips back against Nappa, closing his eyes at the feeling of his hot length pressing against him. His own cock bobbed lightly underneath the table, head shining with precum. Giant hips lifted away from his for a mere second, a hand removing itself from his waist before the head of Nappa's gigantic cock was pressed against his entrance.

The king moaned shakily, legs trembling as he finally registered how big his swollen dick really was. Nappa was surprisingly careful, gently rocking his hips until then head of his cock lightly popped inside.

Vegeta was already seeing stars, his nails digging into the table. With each slow rock of his advisor's hips, he came undone, trembling and gasping happily as he felt the warmth spread up his back. There was a gentle papping sound as their hips connected, and he was all the way inside.

Nappa paused for just a second before setting a bone crushing pace.

Vegeta screamed wildly as his ass was viciously destroyed, the heavy cock slamming into his insides so hard that pain twinged up his spine. He could barely breathe as Nappa leaned over him, growling softly and licking his neck as he fucked him into the table. His legs had completely given up, shaky and limp with only huge hands keeping him from collapsing to the ground. The giant behind him shifted lightly and his eyes rolled back into his head as he hit a new angle, the blunt head smashing into his sweet pleasure spot. His voice broke, leaving him panting raggedly as teeth nibbled on his flushed skin.

It took him so little time to reach his climax that he was almost ashamed. A weak groan burst out of his chest as his cock spurted underneath the table, twitching and gushing cum on to the floor. His muscles tightened around Nappa, a gentle encouragement to join him, and only a couple thrusts later his advisor filled him up to the brim. Seems he wasn't the only one being neglected.

They slowly separated, Nappa pulling out and resting with an elbow on the now suspiciously unstable table. It took longer than Vegeta was willing to admit for him to catch his breath, almost wheezing from the previous force. His legs were shaky even as he managed to stand and pull up his bodysuit bottoms, tail ruffling at the uncomfortable sensation of cum on his leggings.

"I thank you humbly for the assistance. I assure you..."

He glanced at him, voice softening.

"This will be our only meeting in this fashion."

Dark, half lidded eyes watched as the King of all Saiyans strode out of the room like nothing had happened, leaving him alone in the messy room.


End file.
